


The Christmas tree

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Carol wants to celebrate Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The walking dead , Daryl/ Carol , it's Christmas be happy

A Christmas tree?“  
Surprised Daryl stared at Carol. When she had asked him to go into the near woods with her, he had thought she was looking for herbage or some vegetables for their next dinner, but this?

Carol smiled.  
„Well, it's Christmas Eve. I guess we should have a tree.“

„That's ridiculous. Who cares about Christmas in times like these? It's only important to survive the next day.“

„I don't think so. We should try not to completely forget our traditions. They make us what we are, they make us human."

Almost angry Daryl shook his head.  
„The only tradition I can remember is that my dad got drunk like every day and Merle and I had to hide somewhere in the garden. It was freezing cold, the snow almost reached up to the roof. I could see the lights in the houses of the neighborhood, children were laughing, singing. Merry Christmas anywhere. Just not for us.

So don't expect me to say: Hey, it's Christmas, let us be happy.“

Almost gentle Carol put her hand on Daryl's arm. She could feel him trembling and she knew, it was not because of the cold.

„It's not too late,“ she murmured.  
„To learn about the true spirit of Christmas. I will read the Christmas story to the children later. You could join us if you want.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic (LJ)  
> also posted at my journals (LJ / DW)


End file.
